The Wicked Day - Part I
The Wicked Day - Part I is the twenty-first episode of Season 1 written by Sol and episode number 199 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'PREMONITION FROM HELL - '''A secret that two people have tried to desperately keep hidden is finally revealed, and Wyatt finally snaps... Meanwhile, Prue is desperate to get to the bottom of a life changing Premonition, and the numberless clock is ticking. After finding a spell that requires the power of three, they make a time altering trip to the future. Will Prue get what she wanted? Or will the truth be too much to bear? Elsewhere, The Power Of Three finally get to know what their biggest enemy ''really wants. But by the time they figure it out, is it to late to stop the plan? Will Leah succeed? Or will the Halliwells beat her once and for all? The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited Characters *Some actors as Demons #1, #2, #3 and #4. Magical Notes Book of Shadows Spells To Travel to the Future This spell was said by the Charmed Ones to travel to the future. Hear the word, hear the rhyme. We need to move in time, and our future selves find. Send me forward to where I´ll see. What I wish in place and time. To Stop Past Self From Having a Vision Prue cast this spell on future Leah so past Leah wouldn´t be able to see what would happen to her in the future. What I´m about to do, you past self won´t be able to undo. The Power of Three Times Three Spell plus To Call Upon Our Ancestors The combination of these two spells channels the Power of Nine and helps destroying the New Source of All Evil. The power of three times three will set us free. Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda... The power of three times three will set us free. Astrid, Helen, Laura and Grace... The power of three times three will set us free. Halliwell witches, stand strong beside us... Vanquish this evil from time and space Powers *Orbing (Chris, Tamora, Fiona and Amos) *Premonition (Prue and Leah) *Summoning (Leah *to summon Vicus ) *Power Absorption (Leah) *Fireball (Leah and Demons) *Black Orbing (Wyatt) *Conjuring (Prue) *Molecular Combustion (Wyatt) *Beaming (Prue) *Telekinesis (Prue and Wyatt) *Flaming (Leah) *Cursing (Leah using the power she stole from Vicus) *Molecular Immobilization (Melinda) *Molecular Acceleration (Tamora) *Fire Throwing (Prue) *Astral Projection (Melinda) Trivia Music *A Good Day - Billy Ray Cyrus (Album: CD Single) *Heaven and Hell - U2 (Album: CD Single) *I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift (Album: Red) Notes & Trivia *In this episode Leah reveals that she hates the Warrens because of what Piper, Phoebe and Paige did to the late Source and Seer. As Prue said, Leah had mommy and daddy´s issues; *Leah´s way of speak may suggest that out of the Halliwell´s, the person she hates the most is Prue; *Wyatt´s teddy bear shows up for the first time after the last time it appeared in Charmed; *All three Charmed Ones received a new power or used for the first time willingly a power. Prue received Pyrokinesis along with an advanced form: Fire Throwing, Melinda received Astral Projection, and Tamora uses for the first time since she was a baby her power of Molecular Acceleration; *This is the first time Tamora is seeing in Destined using Molecular Acceleration; *Melinda received a power for the first time in the show. Also, her Aunt Prudence received Astral Projection when she was a witch; *We have a glimpse about how bad could a world ruled by evil could be. Wyatt was capable of murdering his own family to have what he wanted. But he also said that he could bring them back, suggesting that he had the powers to resurrect them somehow; *This episode marks the beginning of a bad relationship between the Halliwell´s and the Elders. The Elders didn´t want to heal Wyatt in the future. Although that was seeing by Prue, it never really got to happen; *This is the first time Wyatt turns evil in Destined. Category:DESTINED Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons